


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You...

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Character's already dead I guess..., Ghosts, Inspired by the lovely ryn347, M/M, sequel!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ivo's POV after his lost fight to cancer.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	I Can't Help Falling In Love With You...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryn347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryn347/gifts).



> ryn347, thanks for the idea!!!   
> Oh and I suggest listening to the dark version of I can't Help Falling In Love while reading

_ W-where am I??  _ Ivo looked around, noting he was in his lab. He also noted that he was sitting on the floor.

_ Wise men say… _

He looked down, and nearly screamed. He saw himself, laying on the ground with lifeless eyes. He started to cry a bit, realizing what had happened.

“No...No…” He whispered, curling into a ball by his body. “Not like this…”

_ Only fools...Rush in… _

“Ivo, I’m back!” He heard Stone, and his heart dropped. “I made you a latte with steamed Australian-” He saw the cups fall to the ground, then watched as Stone walked over to him. He turned him onto his back, and let out a sob. “I-Ivo!!” He sobbed, caressing the doctor’s cheek. Ivo sobbed, wrapping his arms from behind around Stone. He didn't seem to notice.

_ But I… _

“I’m here Stone! I’m right here!” Ivo sobbed, holding onto Stone like he was his lifeline.

_ Can’t help… _

Stone gently shook Ivo’s body, in a desperate attempt to wake him. Ivo cried out as the attempt didn’t snap him back to life. Stone wipes his eyes and cries out, “I love you, Ivo…”

_ Falling in love… _

Suddenly, Ivo started to disappear. His spirit was turning into ash before his very eyes. He hugged Stone tighter, “I love you too, Aban Lee…” He whispered into Stone’s ear, before he disappeared completely.

_ With... _

“Ivo?”

_ You…  _


End file.
